Skandals
by nikkithedead
Summary: Dave meets my tiny mop-haired OC, Matt at Skandals. One shot.


**Dave meets Matt, my OC. **

**I wrote this because Matt picking Dave up in a gay bar is exactly how they got together in "The Way it Should be." Except then Matt approached Dave, because he knew him from the mall and was looking for someone familiar. This started out as a drabble, and then got longer because that's how I roll. Also yeah I'm spelling Skandals with a K. I can't remember if we saw how it was actually spelt, but I like the K, K?**

**Skandals **

The lights flickered up above them, likely a result of poor wiring as opposed to some attempt at party lighting, and Matt wrinkled his noise as the smell of beer wafted over him.

"This place is a dive," He said, shaking his head.

"I like it." Kate commented, shrugging her shoulders. Her bright red lips curved up into a smile as she took in the warped wooden walls and drab decoration. "It's got character."

"Why are we even here?" He continued, ignoring Kate because obviously she'd lost her mind. He turned to Cameron, his former best friend and now the number one person on his "too kill" list.

"Because," Cam said, snaking an arm over his shoulders. "If you _insist _on going out to bars every night- and specifically _gay _bars, I'd like to at least change it up every now and then. Shook Up isn't the only gay bar around-"

"The only _nice _one. And it's a lot closer to where we live. And it doesn't smell like _peanuts-_"

"Matt, don't be a kill-joy." Kate said. She reached over and ruffled his moppish hair, and pulled at one of the coloured streaks. He glared at her, and she turned to Cameron. "Come on, let's go dance." She said, pulling him away.

Matt shook his head, and went over to the bar. The bar tender looked him over, a gave a small snort. Matt glared.

"So, what are you having?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Matt looked quickly over the list of drink behind his head. He looked the bartender in the eye and smiled. "I could really use a Blow Job right about now."

The bar tender snorted again, and walked off to get the ingredients for the shot he'd ordered.

"I think he likes you," A deep voice to his left said.

"Of course he does," He mumbled, resting his head on his hand. Matt turned his head a little to find a guy in a jean jacket and baseball cap taking a seat next to him. "So long as if by 'likes' you really mean 'wants to fuck' then yeah- everyone likes me." Matt raised his eyebrows and the guy smiled at him.

"I'm Dave." He said, sticking his hand out.

Matt snorted, and turned back to the bar. "You're funny is what you are- instead of shaking my hand, why don't you offer to buy me a drink, instead?"

"But you already ordered a drink." Dave pointed out. The bartender came back, and put a dark brown shot in front of him. "See."

Matt grinned, picked the shot up and threw it back, then slammed the glass down again. The back of his throat burned a bit, but he just swallowed again and wiped at the corner of his mouth. Then he turned back to Dave, who despite being a little chubby for his taste, did have a great smile.

He flashed him another grin. "So buy me another."

The bartender gave him a stern look. "Do you have a ride home tonight, kid?" He asked, folding his arms across his leather vest.

"Well, that depends on whether or not Dave here has a car." He replied.

Next to him, Dave choked on his beer. "I- well yeah, I do."

He smiled. "Perfect-" He raised his eyebrow at the bartender. "I'll have another blow job then."

"Wait-" Dave said, putting his hand on his arm as though he was the one going to make the drink. Matt looked down, and his attention was drawn to how very _big _Dave's hands were. He had the very clear notion that he wanted those hands everywhere on his body. "How about," Dave was saying, and Matt looked up his his face, obscured a bit by the baseball cap. "Instead of buying you a drink, I ask you to dance?"

Matt considered. He glanced at the dance floor, and back at Dave's hands, and then back at the dance floor. "Yeah alright." He said, hopping off the bar stool. Dave grinned and stood up, and Matt put his hand on chest, stopping him for a moment. "But first, what's with the incognito look?" He asked, plucking at the jean jacket. "You worried someone's gonna see you?"

Dave looked down, grinning sheepishly. "Maybe."

Matt had to stand on the tips of his toes to reach up and grab the hat off Dave's head, and he put it on the counter. "Look, I get hiding. Trust me, I get it-" He said, thinking about how his uncle would probably beat the shit out of him if he ever found out about him being gay. "But you don't have to here. That's the point. And besides, if you run into someone you know here, odds are they have just as much explaining to do as you."

Dave nodded, and gave him a big smile. He took the jean jacket off and hung it on the back of the bar stool, and Matt felt something stir low down in his gut because holy mother of fuck those _arms. _Matt looked him over- underneath the jacket he'd been wearing a simple light green t shirt with stripes across it- and he decided that his previous assessment had been wrong. Dave wasn't chubby. Big and brawny, yes, but chubby no.

"The jacket and hat were really just for coming and going- you know, incase anyone saw me outside or something." He said, shrugging.

Matt nodded, and grabbed Dave's hand. "Well, right now you're coming with me." He said, leading him out onto the dance floor. He put his hands on Dave's chest again, and moved them down over his body. He smiled up at him. "And later we'll see about going together...and coming together."

Dave laughed, and looked away, his cheeks flushed. "You are really something, you know that?" He asked, keeping his hands on his shoulders as they danced.

"Something good?"

He nodded. "Yeah...something really good."

-

"So, where are we going?" Dave asked, pulling out of the parking lot of Skandals and onto the highway.

"Stay on the highway until the third exit, then take it. I'll explain the rest then." Matt instructed.

Dave nodded, and then pressed a button on the steering wheel that turned on the radio. He flicked through the channels, and Matt heard him turn past Lady Gaga, Frank Sinatra and what sounded like banjo music before he heard caught a bit of a familiar song and made Dave stop. "I can't believe you were about to turn past The Smiths!"

Dave raised an eyebrow. "The who?"

"No. The _Smiths. _They sound nothing like The Who."

Dave smiled. "Funny, very funny."

Matt held a finger up to his lips, motioning for Dave to be quiet. He pointed to the radio. "Listen."

_Take me out tonight_

_Because I want to see people and I want to see life,_

Matt smiled, and sang along with the song. _"Driving in your car, oh, please don't drop me home...because it's not my home, it's their home, and I'm welcome no more..."_

Dave chuckled, and grinned at him. "You've got a nice voice."

Matt shrugged, tapping his fingers against his knee in time with the song. "I'm alright, I guess. My voice gets kind of high when I sing."

"Do you? I mean, sing a lot? Does your school have like a glee club or something?"

Matt snorted. "Glee club? Uh, yeah we've got one but I'm not in it. The glee clubbers are a bunch of high strung snobs, no way I'd hang around with them. They take all the fun out of singing."

"Really?" Dave asked, sounding amused. "That's funny, because at my school- at my old school I mean, Glee Club was like the bottom of the barrel. Everyone picked on them." He frowned, staring off into darkness of the highway ahead of them.

Matt raised his eyebrows. "Really? Wow- if someone picked on a Glee Clubber at _my _school they'd get their car keyed. Not that anyone really picks on anyone- everyone just keeps to their own groups, and ignores everyone else. It's a good system."

"It's weird, isn't it?" He said thoughtfully. "How different things can be at another school. How different you can be..." He cleared his throat and flashed Matt a nervous smile. "But you do sing?" He prompted.

Matt shrugged. "I do like, karaoke and stuff- nothing fancy. And my friends and I all play instruments, so whenever they throw a party we always end up providing the music- but I'm usually back up vocals to Cam- now _he's _got a voice. It's a shame he doesn't realize it, because there isn't a person in the world he couldn't get into bed with that voice."

"Cam...is that uh, the guy you were with when you came in?" Dave asked, staring determinedly out at the road.

Matt smiled. "Yeah, that's Cameron." He watched Dave nod, trying to look nonchalant. "He's straight."

Dave glanced at him, a big smile appearing on his face. "Oh? Yeah, uh- well that's- I mean...yeah."

Matt laughed, and looked out the window. "Turn here." He instructed.

-

"I should warn you," Matt said, leading Dave into his apartment. "You're going to damned to hell for doing this."

Dave raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? Says who?"

Matt pointed into the living room, with it's high white walls and immaculate white carpet, and to the large white cross hanging above the fireplace. "He does."

"Ah."

Matt smirked at him, unbuttoning the shirt he was wearing and keeping his eyes locked with Dave's. "I guess you'll just need to decide if I'm worth it or not."

He let the shirt fall off his shoulders and drop to the ground, then turned and began walking into his bedroom.

Dave was behind him by the time he reached his door frame, his hands moving over his body as he kissed the back of his neck. Matt turned around the took the baseball cap off his head again, tossing it aside. The look of wanting in Dave's eyes as he pulled him into the room by his jean jacket was nothing short of infectious, and he couldn't get the stupid thing off him fast enough. Clothes always seemed like nothing but annoyances and obstacles at this point, and he hated every article that was between him and Dave's body.

There was a small grin on Dave's face as Matt pushed him onto the bed, and walked slowly into his arms. "You are you don't want to talk a little first?" He asked, brushing his lips over Matt's collar bone. "You know...get to know each other..."

Matt ran his fingers through Dave's hair, pulling his mouth more firmly against his chest. His eyes closed contently as Dave traced his tongue over his nipple. "Mmmm, you've clearly never been picked up before..."

Dave paused, and trailed a finger down Matt's back. "Don't be so sure..." He murmured, reaching up and pressing his lips against Matt's. He put his hand on the back of neck and ran his hand along his side as he kissed him, strong and hard but somehow gently too...when he pulled back, Matt felt a little dazed.

"Who?" He asked, blinking his eyes as he tried to clear his head.

"Hmm?"

"Who picked you up?"

"Oh-" Dave blushed, absently rubbing circles on the small of Matt's back with his thumb. Matt tried not to let his knees shake. "Well, uh, he was an older guy-" He said quietly.

"Creepy older or attractive older?" He asked, leaning in and kissing Dave's neck as he spoke.

"Attractive. Uh, him name was-"

"Unimportant." Matt interrupted. "What'd you do with him?"

Dave looked away, but Matt still caught on the smirk on his lips. "What didn't I do with him?" He muttered. "What didn't he do with me..."

Dave had dropped his hands to his side, and Matt took the opportunity to slip his hands up under Dave's shirt, and move it off his body. He trailed his fingers over Dave's wide chest, and Dave gave him a self-conscious look before putting his hands back on his hips and pulling him close again.

Matt moaned as Dave resumed moving his mouth over him, kissing along his torso, occasionally pausing to fix his mouth on a certain point and suck in a way that made Matt wriggle under him. "Was that your first time?" He gasped, practically hugging Dave's head against him.

Dave leaned back, and raised an eyebrow at him, and Matt actually felt himself blush. "I'm not usually this chatty, I swear."

He laughed, and pulled him down onto the bed with him. "So'k, I don't mind." He said, lying next to him and kissing his lips again. "And yeah, it was my first time."

"How was it?" He asked, propping himself up on his forearms.

"Good, I guess. He was nice- he smelt like honey." He grinned. "Which, as a bear, I like."

Matt scoffed. "Oh lord you've let them categorize you." He said, falling back on the bed. He shook his head at the ceiling.

"Hey I like having a category- makes me feel like I belong somewhere. Like there are other guys like me who're also, you know- gay."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Fine fine, fair enough. I'm just bitter to the categories because everyone always seems to think I'm a twink."

Dave grinned and hovered over him a bit, kissing his forehead. "Aren't you?"

"No! Just because I'm small doesn't mean-"

Dave laughed, and put his hand up. "Ok, ok. I got it. Chill."

He glared. "I'm _not _a twink. I don't have a lisp, or a limp wrist and I don't say things like _awesome _or _oh wow _or whatever else it is those mindless automatons do."

"So what are you then?" Dave asked, amused.

"Nothing- I hate labels." He said, climbing on top of Dave. They'd been talking for far too long anyways.

"Ah, right." Dave mumbled. He pulled Matt in for a kiss, and Matt slipped his tongue into Dave's mouth, and smiled as Dave arched his back in response.

"Alright," Matt whispered, keep his lips close to Dave's. "There is _one _kind of label I don't mind discussing."

"What's that?" Dave asked, pushing his head forward to recapture Matt's lips.

Matt bit down on Dave's lip lightly, tugging on it and kissing him lightly. "Top or bottom?" He asked, giving Dave a coy grin.

Dave was slightly breathless, and he put his hands on Matt's back. "What do you want me to be?"

"Oh that is such a good response..." He mumbled, slipping his hand down between Dave's legs and over to the zipper on his jeans. "And I really, _really _want you to be a top."

Matt ended up learning a lot of things about Dave that night- he learned that his last name was Karofsky and for some reason he hated it, and he learned that he used to bully a boy named Kurt. He learned that he really liked singing too, but he didn't think he was very good at it, and Matt found himself inviting him out for karaoke some time- surprising himself so thoroughly that he didn't actually hear anything Dave said for the next five minutes.

He learned that yes, Dave was a top and a damn good one too. He also learned that Dave had quite a lot of stamina, and an affinity for blow jobs- giving them.

Matt was pretty sure he'd hit some sort of gay jackpot.

Dave, in turn, learned a lot about Matt. The first thing he learned was that whenever he got close to learning something about him, Matt attempted to distract him with sex.

It took a really long time before he finally got something substantial. Dave was easily distracted.

Eventually he learned that the apartment they were in belonged to Matt's aunt and uncle, who were out of town at some religious seminar. When he'd asked Matt why he lived with his aunt and uncle, he'd put his hand between his legs and that had been the end of that conversation.

Later, he learned that his friend's Cameron and Kate were the most important people in his life, and the only people he knew loved him. When they were 8 years old, Cameron had punched out a boy who had been harassing Matt over giving another boy a valentines day card, and they'd been best friends ever since. He'd only known Kate since he was 14, but she'd fit in with him and Cam so perfectly he usually forgot. Apparently she was the nicest lesbian he knew, which Dave didn't really understand until he remembered that the only lesbian _he _knew was Santana.

Dave learned that his first time had been when he was 14, and he didn't want to talk about it. Matt had a white, circular scar on his shoulder that'd he'd run his fingers over when he'd mentioned his first time, and Dave had asked if that had something to do with it.

He still wasn't sure how that conversation ended with _him _giving Matt a blow job, but he couldn't say he minded.

Several times through out the night, Matt told him that he wasn't allowed to sleep here. He had to go home.

He wondered if Matt had changed his mind, since he was now falling asleep in his arms.

Dave smiled, and brushed a piece of Matt's mostly carmel coloured hair off his forehead. "Matt," he whispered, nudging him a little. "Psst, Matt."

"Errg..." Matt groaned, furrowing his brow and pressing his face against Dave's chest. "Go away. I'm tired." He muttered. "You made me tired. Your fault."

Dave smiled, and wrapped his arms more firmly around him. "I just wanted you to know that figured it out. You're an art fag." He grinned, pleased with himself. "Eh?"

Matt frowned. "Art fag..." He opened one eye, and squinted at Dave, then closed it again and settled back down. "Alright, I'll take it."

-

**A/N: 1) I'm having some trouble with formatting, where the site isn't like letting me. It's annoying. 2) Certain things in this story should not be taken for my opinion, as they are the opinions of the characters. For example, Matt's love of the Smiths. I don't like the smiths that much (although I do love that song...) Also, Matt's idea that lesbians aren't very nice. Matt's character is very biased against women, as he doesn't understand them or get along with them very well. That goes double for lesbians. **


End file.
